El amor nos vuelve tontos
by blisterscoff1995
Summary: Ya se sabe que Naruto esta enamorado de Sakura en la primera temporada...pero y si ella le correspondiera? que hubiera pasado si ella hubiera estado enamorada de Naruto en lugar de Sasuke? acá algunas anécdotas divertidas de mi pareja favorita de Naruto: Sakura y Naruto...
1. Beso accidental

Naruto y Sakura se sentaron mientras empezaban a comer, y en tres minutos Naruto ya había comido su sexta ración de ramen

- ¿Qué lo único que sabes comer es ramen Naruto? – Pregunto Sakura en tono burlón

- Yo no soy como tu Sakura-chan, como no tengo padres lo único que me llena ese vacío, por extraño que suene, es el ramen – Respondió Naruto sonriendo tristemente

- Pobre Naruto, quizás debería darle un poco – Pensó Sakura mirándolo con lastima - ¡ay pero que estoy pensando! Si es Naruto!

- ¡Bien, ya termine dattebayo! – Grito Naruto alegremente pero de pronto se tropezó con un cascaron. Sakura instintivamente lo sujeto antes de que se cayera al suelo

- Etto, gracias Sakura-chan, ya puedes soltarme – Dijo Naruto sonrojado

- c-claro n-naruto – Tartamudeo Sakura roja, pero en vez de soltarlo lo sujeto más fuerte. Le gustaba el calor que transmitía el cuerpo del rubio. Ella se fue acercando cada vez más y más a Naruto hasta que lo beso

- El sueño de mi vida se está haciendo realidad! – Pensó Naruto sintiéndose en el paraíso

El beso fue tierno pero a la vez apasionado, cálido por el exterior y con una batalla de lenguas en el interior. Sakura estaba maravillada con los labios de Naruto y quiso ir más allá pero una voz los hizo pararse en seco.

- Vaya, vaya, el dobe y la chillona juntos – Dijo una voz familiar…


	2. Sasuke se retrasa ¿que le habrá pasado?

El que hablo no era nada más ni nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha, el hermano de Itachi Uchiha y proveniente del clan más fuerte de Konoha.

- e-so no es verdad – Respondió Sakura roja como un tomate

- e-eso no saques conclusiones tontas, Sasuke baka – Dijo Naruto más rojo que Sakura

- Si claro, como ustedes digan – se burló Sasuke – vámonos que nuestro sensei nos está esperando

Naruto, al igual que Sakura, salieron corriendo hacia la terraza ya que era el punto de encuentro de su sensei. Sasuke también empezó a ir hacia la terraza pero tuvo un inconveniente por el camino del que no se percataron sus compañeros

2 horas más tarde…

- ¡Por que tarda tanto, seguro ese Sasuke baka se perdió dattebayo! – Grito Naruto perdiendo la paciencia

- ¡Ya cállate Naruto baka! – Grito Sakura dándole un golpe en la cabeza – Sasuke-kun seguro tiene una buena razón para llegar tarde

- ¿Qué no es ese su compañero? – Pregunto el sensei viendo a lo lejos una persona corriendo

- Sasuke-kun, por fin llegaste! –Dijo Sakura abrazándolo

- Ya basta Sakura, eres pesada – Se quejó Sasuke

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto Sasuke baka? – Pregunto Naruto molesto

- No tengo por qué responder, perdedor – Respondió Uchiha con soberbia

- ¡¿Qué dijiste Sasuke baka?! – Dijo Naruto amenazadoramente

- Lo que escuchaste, dobe – Contesto Sasuke desafiante

Ambos se fulminaban con la mirada

Mientras Sakura estaba muy triste porque Sasuke le había dicho que era pesada

- Menudo equipo me ha tocado – Pensó el sensei con los ojos en blanco y una gotita en la nuca

El sensei hizo unos ruiditos con la garganta para que se callaran y funciono

- Ahora díganme ¿Quiénes son? – Pregunto el sensei

- ¿Qué quiere decir con esa pregunta? – Pregunto Naruto confundido

- Díganme su sueño, sus gustos, sus nombres…cosas así – Respondió el sensei

- Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, me gusta Sasuke-kun, odio a Ino y mi sueño es conquistar a Sasuke-kun – Dijo Sakura con corazoncitos en los ojos

- Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, me gusta entrenar y aprender nuevas técnicas, odio la comida dulce, a las chicas pesadas – miro a Sakura - y a los bakas – miro a Naruto – mi sueño es superar a mi ni-san Itachi y ser el ninja más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

- Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, me gusta el ramen y Sakura-chan – Sakura se sonrojo – odio al amargado de Sasuke baka y mi sueño para el futuro es…convertirme en el mejor hokage, para que la aldea deje de despreciarme y comiencen a verme como alguien….alguien importante

- Esa determinación…me recuerda a Kunshina – Pensó el sensei con una pequeña sonrisa

- Disculpe sensei ¿Cuál es su nombre? – Pregunto Sakura curiosa

- Kakashi Hatake – Respondió él


	3. Prueba de supervivencia

Kakashi les dijo que iban a hacer una prueba de supervivencia en el campo 7

Mañana a las 7 de la mañana….

- Buenos días a todos – Dijo Sakura con los ojos casi cerrados y bostezando

Naruto tenía los ojos cerrados y ni siquiera podía hablar de lo dormido que estaba. Sasuke, aunque no lo demostraba, venía bien contento y despierto, ya que esta vez le mostraría a su padre y a Itachi lo fuerte que era.

- Bien, ahora que están todos les explicare en que consiste la prueba: tienen que quitarme los dos cascabeles que llevo y tienen tiempo hasta el mediodía – Explico Kakashi – pero si no pasan la prueba los enviare de vuelta a la academia ¿está claro?

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura se asustaban con pensar en volver a la academia

- Muy bien ¡comiencen! – Dijo Kakashi

Sasuke y Sakura se escondieron esperando que su sensei se distrajera y atacarlo con la guardia baja.

- ¡Yo no necesito esconderme por qué sé que te haré papilla, no volveré a la academia, de verás! – Grito Naruto lanzándose hacia Kakashi

Un minuto después…

Naruto yacía colgado por una soga.

- Te daré un consejo Naruto: si encuentras algo obvio, no lo tomes – Le aconsejo Kakashi

- ¡Arggg, bájame pero ya! – Exigió Naruto sintiéndose ridiculizado

Sasuke creyó que su sensei estaba distraído y aprovecho el momento para atacar

- Entrada dinámica! – Dijo Sasuke

Kakashi apenas pudo esquivar la veloz patada del Uchiha y a continuación Sasuke le estaba pegando con una velocidad impresionante y con combos rapidísimos. Kakashi apenas podía defenderse.

- Tiene un taijutsu de altísimo nivel – Pensó Kakashi sorprendido - ¿Cómo este chico puede tener un taijutsu tan avanzado?

Izquierda, derecha, arriba y abajo. Sasuke atacaba con una rapidez inhumana y pudo rozar uno de los cascabeles, pero él se empezaba a cansar y Kakashi aprovechó para darle un codazo en el estómago y un puñetazo en la cara mandándolo bien lejos

- Increíble, su velocidad es casi igual a la de Itachi – Pensó Kakashi impresionado – con que este es el potencial del novato número uno de Konoha

Sasuke con un gran esfuerzo activa su sharingan de 2 aspas

- Esta vez te derrotare – Dijo Sasuke confiado

1 minuto después…

Todo el cuerpo de Sasuke estaba bajo tierra, excepto por su cabeza

- Mierda – Pensó Sasuke frustrado

Después Kakashi sumergió a Sakura en un genjutsu donde ve morir a Sasuke por cientos de flechas que atraviesan su cuerpo al mismo tiempo

- ¡AHHHHHHH! – Grito Sakura horrorizada, y se desmayo


	4. ¡Los tres somos uno mismo!

El tiempo se había acabado y los dos chicos estaban disfrutando su comida mientras el otro estaba atado a un poste muriéndose de hambre. Obviamente el que se estaba muriendo de hambre era Naruto, quien había pagado muy caro su imprudencia….

- Toma Naruto, ten un poco – Dijo Sakura ofreciéndole un poco de su comida. Le daba lastima ver en ese estado al rubio y aunque odiaba admitirlo, estaba empezando a sentir algo muy fuerte por él

- No quiero que te metas en problemas por mi Sakura-chan

- No creo que se entere Naruto – Intervino Sasuke – Kakashi recién se fue, es tu oportunidad. O la aprovechas o te morís de hambre

- Bueno si tú lo dices… - contesto Naruto poco convencido

-Te lo voy a dar en la boca ya que estas amarrado – dijo Sakura muy sonrojada

- c-claro Sakura-chan –Respondió Naruto igual de colorado que Sakura

Sakura le dio de comer dulcemente en la boca, y lentamente se fue acercando al rubio hasta que lo beso. Sasuke no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír y pensaba:

- Por fin esa tontita se dio cuenta de que Naruto es su alma gemela

De repente apareció Kakashi, aparentemente muy enojado

- ¡Rompieron las reglas, par de mocosos! Y ya saben lo que les pasa a los que no cumplen con las normas… - Dijo Kakashi amenazante

- Pero nosotros somos un equipo y actuamos como tal ayudando a nuestros compañeros, es injusto – Protesto Sasuke, aterrado con la idea de volver a la academia

- Sasuke-kun tiene razón! No podíamos dejar morir de hambre a Naruto así como así

- No puede mandarnos a la academia otra vez Kakashi-sensei! Los tres somos un equipo, los tres somos uno mismo! – Afirmo Naruto con su habitual determinación

Kakashi se limitó a sonreír y dijo:

- Muy bien, son el primer equipo que tengo en pasar la prueba! Felicidades – Dijo Kakashi alegremente

Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura se quedaron atónitos

- La prueba principal no era si me podían quitar unos cascabeles o no, ese no era el objetivo. Su objetivo era trabajar en equipo, estar unidos como grupo contra un enemigo común. El que no sabe trabajar en equipo, no merece ser llamado ninja, ya que eso es lo que separa la vida de la muerte: trabajar en equipo es esencial, y ustedes lo han hecho, así que los felicito! Tienen el resto del día libre chicos, disfrútenlo porque mañana comenzaremos nuestro entrenamiento

Naruto y Sakura se abrazaron de la alegría y se besaron. Sasuke y Kakashi se hicieron a un costado y observaron con ternura la escena

- ¿Qué esperan para ponerse de novios? Es obvio que se gustan bobos – Dijo Sasuke – Naruto, estás loco por Sakura desde que tengo memoria, y Sakura, yo solo soy un capricho tuyo, pero tú sabes bien que en el fondo Naruto siempre te gusto y siempre sentiste compasión por él. Déjense de dar vueltas y sean novios, están hechos el uno para el otro

- A pesar de que los conozco poco – Intervino Kakashi – debo admitir que Sasuke está en lo cierto, ustedes hacen muy linda pareja

Sakura y Naruto estaban tan sonrojados que parecían unos tomates

- ¿q-quieres ser mi novia? – Pregunto Naruto muy nervioso, soltando por fin las palabras que había ansiado decir durante tantos años

- Claro que sí, te quiero mucho Naruto baka! – Dijo Sakura volviéndolo a abrazar y se besaron con una intensa pasión

No se sabía lo que el futuro le deparaba a los cuatro, el mañana nunca se sabe. Pero si algo intuían es que se venían tiempos felices y llenos de romances, humor, amistad y buenos momentos. Más del destino del equipo 7 se hablara en otra historia, muchas gracias por gastar su tiempo libre en leer esta historia. Les mando un abrazo y hasta luego!


	5. Amor bajo la luz de la luna

Gracias a todos por los reviews, realmente significa mucho su apoyo para mí! Y ya que les gusto tanto la historia decidí darles el gusto y agregar un capítulo especial para aquellos que siguen este fic ;) ojala que les guste….

Ella no sentía nada, o eso es lo que ella creía. Estaba experimentando una paz que nunca creía poder haber sentido en su vida. Mientras miraba las estrellas y respiraba profundamente el aire limpio y fresco, pensaba en cuanto amaba al rubio que tenía al lado de ella, recostado en el pasto mirando la luna llena.

- Esas estrellas no son ni la mitad de hermosas de lo que tú eres, Sakura-chan – Dijo Naruto sintiendo que estaba en un sueño

- Si este es un sueño entonces no quiero despertar nunca más – Pensó Naruto contemplando maravillado la belleza de su novia

- No sé cómo no fuimos novios desde antes, Naruto-baka…eres genial jaja – Dijo Sakura mirándolo con ternura

- Esto parece un sueño…pellízcame, me quiero despertar jajajaja

Sakura se agarró la cabeza como diciendo "que tonto que eres" y le pellizco en el cachete

- Auchhh! Eso me dolió…- Naruto se tomaba la mejilla dolorido

- Pero si tú me dijiste que te pellizcara idiota! Jajaja – Dijo Sakura entre divertida e irritada

Naruto no dijo nada, y para no arruinar el momento romántico de la noche, se acercó a ella y empezó a besarla con una pasión incandescente

- Esto se siente muy real…demasiado…si, definitivamente no estoy soñando – Pensó Naruto saboreando los dulces labios de su novia

Siguieron besándose por un largo rato, dejando fluir sus sentimientos como una cascada que deja que su agua fluya libremente hacia abajo. Bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas, se demostraban su amor que brillaba más intensamente que la potencia de mil soles y era más cálido que cualquier fogata de cabaña…

- Gracias por todo Sakura-chan, por ser como eres, por aceptar a alguien como yo… - Bajo la cabeza avergonzado

- Escúchame Naruto, te lo voy a decir directamente: tú no eres ningún monstruo, no me importa lo que los demás digan de tu. Para mí siempre serás el amor de mi vida – Dijo Sakura con determinación

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido, y solo pudo sonreír

- Sabia que eras la indicada, lo sabía… - Dijo Naruto muy contento – Cuando seamos más grandes, me quiero casar contigo

- Falta mucho todavía, no pienses en eso – Dijo Sakura sonrojada

Naruto solamente la abrazo y volvió a besarla con ternura

- Sabes, me gusta cuando estas tirada en el pasto…porque combina con el color de tus ojos Sakura-chan. Unos verdes preciosos…

- Que tierno eres, te amo – Dijo Sakura besándolo con más pasión. Pero esta vez no se detuvieron ahí, siguieron besándose cada vez con más pasión y deseo, hasta que de a poco se fueron sacando sus ropas

Y es así como las estrellas y la luna fueron los únicos testigos del amor de dos jóvenes ninjas que tenían toda la vida por delante. El futuro era incierto, pero ellos solo disfrutaban el aquí y ahora, demostrándose su amor bajo la luz de la luna…

Los ojos verde esmeralda de Sakura brillaban de pura felicidad, nunca se había sentido tan feliz en su vida

- Te amo Naruto…

- Pero yo te amo más Sakura-chan...más que a mí mismo, y más de lo que tú te puedas imaginar…

Y se sacaron las pocas ropas que les quedaban. Pero no sentían frío, porque la luz de la luna les brindaba calor de alguna forma, y de pronto el viento paro. Era como si la naturaleza fuera una cómplice, una amiga…

Antes de hacer el amor por primera vez con el amor de su vida, Naruto miro al cielo y se sintió bendecido

- El paraíso existe…en la tierra – Fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de entregarse completamente al placer


End file.
